


The rise of the portuguese empire

by reznov



Category: Highschool DxD, justilian the imortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reznov/pseuds/reznov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a peasent reaching and becoming emperor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rise of the portuguese empire

In a far way land there was entire peninsula in chaos and in ruins, there was several wars to push back one of the sides, the south end was controlled by the moors, islamic soldiers that had nearly conquered the entire peninsula if not for the Frankish king that defended his nation of the opressores. In the north, there was christen crusaders ready to fight for a land previously theirs,they would not rest until they were victorious or killed in battle.  
It was at this age that Justilian was born, being just a peasant from birth, he joined the army, after some weeks of training, he was sent to the siege of Lisbon, first being a messager boy, then a guard of the camp, then a Marshall of a lord.  
"Justilian!....Justilian!...." -Someone shouted outside of the tent.Then a head amerge from the entrance hole.  
"Justilian, the moors are nearing our position, I have gathered the men outside."  
Justilian was given a division of soldiers to defend a city near the border, between Portugal and the almohad empire.He chose the forest near the city for the possibility of an ambush and to not interrupt the daily live of the common people.  
He got up from his bed, went outside and looked over the trees where he saw a series of flags heading to him.  
"Form a five line wall in front of the road, grab the cav. unit and go around forest, behind them."  
The soldier saluted and got his horse to a road that he knew was the fastest, but also the sneakiest way of going.Justilian looked where the muslims where at, there where so far away that they probably didn't see the cavalry leave the camp.  
"Men, where gander here to fight the Moor's that invaded our land and slaughtered our people for centuries. our objective is simple, really, just kill them and move forward!!!"  
They all shout and hit their shields with swords, they all stoped when the front the enemy's infantry were near Them.  
"Bang"  
The bash of shields could be heard, as the battle begun, the commander went down the hill to take part in the battle, he didn't fear death in the slightest as he ran towards the center.  
However, he saw the cavalry charging towards the moors back causing panic in their ranks,many tried to run into the forest, but few made it. In the end, the Islamic foe, who many European countries still feared, is in the ground dead or gravely wounded, normaly if it was a coutry that was in good terms with the victor, they would help the army recuver and send them back, but this enemy was different, this army was burned dead or alive in a big campfire.  
"Justilian, we defeated the enemy, if are smart and quick, we can invade the Fort near the border, so we should hurry"br /> So they went through the forest, until they found a castle in the plains, they marched and stopped at the gates.  
"Cut those trees and build siege engines"  
.... 2 days later.....  
Silence.....Silence.......  
"Charge men!!!!"  
Suddenly, a wave of men charged while pushing the engines to the wall of the castele.In the mist of common soldiers there was a lord commanding the charge.  
They charged, but in the end, they were victorious ,and when the word reached out that a Marshall of a minor lord, had not only defented a whole army of moors, but also captured and maintain a fort there were parties and feasts made for weeks to celebrate this victory,but Justilian was not a man to stop after a single victory, so he marched south towards Faro.  
_____________Many years later_________  
"Finally, we won!"-A loud shout could be heard though the city, this man at the city's castle was Justilian.  
After his first conquest, he was given lands in the nort, and he advanced south, where he meet a man named Rodrick, he was an.... interesting man, he dressed like a duke with golden rings in his fingeres, a large bear coat(In Portugal it is so hot so i dont have no idea how he's ok), he had a golden phenex shaped necklace.  
He meet me at a market place, where he proposed that when won the conquest of the south, he would offer him a job.  
"I accept"  
Rodrick looked suprided, he wasn't expecting a quick response to his offer, and then smiled and left.

Now Justilian rides, on a horse, leading his force of five thousand men to his duchy capital,Porto, and he wanders what awaits him.

He arrives safe, as he heads towards his castle, a person approached him, and he was Rodrick.  
"Hello,General Justilian or should I say, Duke Justilian"  
He smiled and a company him to the castle, where Justilian said his goodbyes to his adviser's and fellow vassals.

"Justilian, could you please gather your army, I would provide you with one, but my leaders ordered all levies that currently were idle, had to be handed to the army, and, by the way, my country uses magic for combat"

Justilian looked at him with a smile.

"You don't need to worry about it I'm make sure that my army is well informed and will not harm you by accusing you of witch related crimes"-He looked calmer and took a long breath.

"Thank goodness, here I thought that you would kill me about my kind being devil..."

"...WHAT!!!"

Then he explained that his country was in fact hell and because of the death of the four original satans , their descendants want to claim the four thrones but the young generation of Devils want to be lead by strong Devils, not by descendants,so it lead to the civil war.Justilian agreed to fight for the Duke, so he rally his infantry, cavalry and archers and left through the portal, made by Rodrick.

The soldiers were shocked, but honestly ,no one would blame them for being that way.

"Soldiers,were here,in hell!!!....But,we didn't die and this word uses magic, but I guarantee you that the devils aren't going to devour our souls and send us to burn to all enternaty."

Justilian finished his speech, most returned to normal,but some were still shocked, one raised his hand to speak and it was granted.

"Brothers!We are here to kill the evil Devils that kill their own for power and for this we were called by a Duke to slauther them and free the people of this land"

The soldiers regained their composure and went in formation for a long march.

2 days later

Both dukes and the army finally arrived at their destination, the city of the house of phenex, and it was horrible, there were not walls proctecting the city from foreign invaders, there were no roads nor forts, and the city was a very poor.  
Seriously, if it weren't for the local garrison guarding in city(even then, its easy to conquer if you're smart about it), the enemy could just walk here, kill, enslave and sack the city.  
While Justilian was planning about the improvements,Rodrick approached him.

"I know what your going to say but the city is still recuperating from the pillaging of the old mao faction"-He looked down,then his hands fired up-T-they killed my people Justilian, t-hey raped my maids and plundered my city, if you could help me build it back to its former glory"  
So, for the past week or two, Justilian order construction of stone roads, marketplaces and stone walls around the city.But there was a growing need for a barracks and a fort, so after the construction of farms and quarries to the supply the building,they build the fort.  
After a month had pass, the population was happier and richer, with the internal commerce, the city was once again on its feet,and after the walls and barracks being built, a vast amount of the populace went in to enlist, so a blacksmith and staple supply of iron was needed, however there was a few men willing to work at forging.  
Rodrick suggested to retake the village not far from the city for the iron mines, so they marched.


End file.
